Ai Shi Teru
by Water Curse
Summary: Shiyo Souma served Akito at the Main house since Akito's former companion left. Her life seems all too caged up until she recieves opportunities to the outside world that will change her forever. Although Shiyo thinks she's fine, she lacks something...
1. Akito

* * *

**Ai Shi Teru  
**

Yay! This is my first Fanfic. I really like FruBa and all the characters in the story, except for some ofcourse.

This is a story that will carry on for ages so don't get too bored with it now, because it's only  
Chapter 1! The protagonist is a new character I added, so please read and review and I'll continue it!

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket...but if I did well, my imagination woul run wild...

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
**

"_Are you awake?" someone asked. There was pure darkness, not a glimpse of light to be spotted. "Darling?" _

"_Who said that?" She shouted. Not only was the obscurity troubling her, the chill was ever so frigid. "Who is this? Why can't I see you?" _

"_You're so demanding," the voice replied, "do you ever have fun?" _

"_Fun?" _

"_Fun. You're such an abstinent person. Really darling…"_

"_Who is 'Darling'?"_

"_My point exactly."_

_She slowly looked behind herself, but there was nothing but dark. Everywhere there was endless black. She felt as if it was like a cavern of impending doom. _

"_Darling…"_

_She jerked her head around again and faced a body, to her fright. _

"_Why are you so hard?" The body began to tightly embrace her._

"_Get off of me…" she ordered, but no fidelity. _

_A hand lifted her chin towards the mystery figure's face. She knew it was a human being, yet the face was overshadowed. _

"_Darling…" The being leaned his head in, revealing its mouth. She did not understand. Who was this being? And what is its motive? _

"_Wha…"_

"Are you awake?"

The girl awoke with a gasp, then quickly sat erect.

"Finally," Akito said with an annoyed sigh. "I thought I'd have to force you up. Now get me breakfast."

"Yes, right away," she answered, then got up slowly and made for the door, her head still woozy.

"Shiyo! That was an order, now scram. I'm hungry!" Akito exclaimed, making Shiyo move faster in an awkward waddle.

Down some stairs, around a corner she trotted. Another corner, then more stairs, until she reached an old door, went through and began her duty.

"Darling…" she said to herself. '_Darling?' _She thought '_How odd. I've never heard that word before. Wonder what it refers to?'_

Shiyo steamed the rice and stripped nori. It was the usual this morning: miso soup, with rice, and a wide selection of delicacies.

Shiyo Souma had been serving Akito for years. Her parents mysteriously disappeared, so she was taken in by her wealthy Aunt Mise in a remote region in the mountains. She was educated by her Aunt and her companions, who harshly disciplined her. One day while harvesting plants on the steep fields, she come across an old man and enjoyed conversation with him. Shiyo slipped over the wet grass and fell on him, transforming into a black chicken. After her curse was discovered by Mise, she was consistently shunned and was thrown out of the house. Somehow the Souma's had been notified, and took her in at once.

Because of her discipline, she never questioned what she was ordered to do or how she was treated. It seemed to her that her life was meant to be like this, and thought that everyone else's was as austere as hers, which is why she never complained.

Shiyo was only distantly related to the Souma's, yet still possessed their blood and name.

'_Who was that person? And what was it doing exactly?' _

Shiyo grabbed one of the salmon and began slicing it.

'_Odd… 'tsk' It's probably just a thought. Just an insignificant dream, nothing more. Better forget about it. I have important things to do.'_

When she was finished cooking and preparing the food, she hurriedly took the large hefty tray up back to Akito's rooms. She was used to this routine every morning, having mastered not to harm the tray of breakfast whilst running at speed across the many halls and up the numerous staircases. It only took her forty seconds to reach the room, slide open the door, place down the tray and close the door again.

Shiyo took back the tray and walked steadily to Akito, who was now sitting on the veranda.

"You were faster yesterday," Akito informed, "that was like a minute."

"I will be faster tomorrow," said Shiyo, "if you want your breakfast so hastily."

Shiyo laid the tray beside Akito's frail body, then began tidying their futons.

When Shiyo took residence at the Souma house, she was only seven. Years past with her behaving the same way she had been taught to behave with Mise, and educated herself in the same manner. She never went to school, and was the most isolated of all the Souma's. But when Akito's companion left, Shiyo was instructed to take his place, thus modestly served Akito ever since. She practically lived in Akito's rooms.

"Shiyo, you stink and you look it. Get out of that putrid wear of yours and change into something more presentable."

Without a word, Shiyo took out one of her antic kimonos out of one of her boxes and changed into it on the spot. Akito and Shiyo did not feel uncomfortable revealing their bodies to one another. It wasn't spurned to do such a thing in Akito's private quarters.

Shiyo tied the materials around her body as she watched herself in the narrow mirror on the wall.

Shiyo grew black thick hair which reached over her shoulders to her chest. Her face was peculiar; having her right eye auburn brown and the other cerulean grey. They were large and fitted onto her face. Her skin was creamy but pale, giving her a mysterious façade. She was average height, about one hundred and sixty centimetres, possessing a slender yet curvaceous edifice, her legs long and smooth. She was indeed catching, but only Akito had observed this closely and did not wish to notify anyone, so she covered it up due to jealousy. It was the main reason why Akito ordered Shiyo to wear complete black at the New Years celebration accompanied with a long dark veil across her face and chest. Shiyo was instructed to never leave her side on these occasions, as well as not communicating or watching anyone but Akito.

"What a cloudy day," said Akito, "it suits what your putting on."

Shiyo turned to Akito, who had been watching her.

"Is that so," Shiyo responded, "how observant of you."

Shiyo finished clothing herself then obediently kneeled next to Akito. Akito was eating calmly, while Shiyo gazed out to the house precincts.

"It's always the same." Akito broke the peace. "How many times have I had miso soup served with other useless matter?"

"About four times this week," she answered, "Miso soup and rice are good for your health."

"Perhaps. But this crap is boring me."

"Is there something else you'd prefer? Rice is still essential for you though."

"You could at least flavour it, starting from today."

"With what?"

"With something. Use your imagination."

"My imagination might disappoint you."

"With cabbage then."

"We don't have any today."

"Well get some more!"

"I'm afraid I can't."

"And why not?"

"You instructed me not to leave the house."

"Well get someone else to!"

"Like who?"

"Somebody! That's enough talking from you this morning."

Silence inundated the whole room that morning.

* * *

That afternoon, Shiyo went to the kitchens and ate her share for the whole day; rice balls filled with tuna. Shiyo only ate once a day, and only had little time to herself. It was part of her daily routine. Shiyo thought that the soul purpose of her existence was to serve Akito forever, which she accepted since her discipline had taught her to always serve without complaints. 

Shiyo filled her hand with rice then began to shape it.

'_Better hurry,' _she contemplated_, 'Akito needs attending to before the evening.' _

While Akito basked in Kureno's company, Shiyo had to leave her rooms. Kureno used to be the only one who used to actually talk to Shiyo, but even they didn't socialise much. He used to be cursed but was somehow freed from it. Shiyo had taken up his burden of being cursed by the Rooster, the reason why she was brought to Souma house. Akito did all she did to prevent Kureno and Shiyo from even looking at one another, which made Shiyo think that it was for the better good.

After eating she read through some of the books she kept, studied them well, then practised memorising them. She improved her skills on the 'Biwa' and the 'Koto' then practised her self defence. Shiyo had extraordinary capabilities. Although she knew she had to always serve Akito, Shiyo had the need to educate herself. It was what she was taught to do in her spare time. Being constantly busy and serving Akito had to be Shiyo's only source of joy, since she believed she had to enjoy everything she did to get the most potential out of things. This came to her naturally. No complaints.


	2. Bounding

* * *

**Ai Shi Teru**

Okay, Chapter 2 is up! For those who are a little confused about this story so far, it's mainly based on the Manga rather than the Anime. So that means Akito is a woman...

More exciting stuff will happen soon, so please just read and review so I can atleast know that someone's reading this. Thanx alot! **Warning: **_There may be possible spoilers..._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket...'sniff'...

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Shiyo kneeled outside the main entrance of the dining hall. It was already evening, and she had finished most of her tasks. The only duty she had to accomplish that night was to remain outside the dining hall until further instructions by Akito, who was eating inside with Kureno.

'_Hopefully Akito doesn't get drunk tonight,' _Shiyo thought, _'but that isn't my decision is it?'_

Shiyo looked up at the nearest clock. It was already ten. She'd been sitting there for the past three hours.

'_If Akito keeps drinking it will damage her health. Then what?"_

She could hear Akito and Kureno chat behind the doors. Shiyo had never seen him face to face ever since Akito took her into her nest. There were times she would think about him, but only out of curiosity.

"Kureno, I want you here…" Shiyo could here that Akito had invited Kureno for further contentment. She accepted to never have concern about the affairs behind those doors. Akito had never talked about what Kureno and she got up to, so Shiyo thought that it was silly and erratic to wonder.

As she looked back at the clock, she steadily reached for the glass beside her feet, then sipped the water from it. Shiyo was already feeling drowsy.

'_This isn't ordinary. Akito must be drunk if she's taking this long. But I have to stay awake…'_

As she began to doze off, Akito threw the door wide open, waking the now alerted Shiyo.

"Shiyo! To my rooms," Akito ordered, "there's no need for you down here tonight."

Shiyo got straight up but tripped suddenly on a wet surface. She had accidentally knocked her glass of water onto the floor.

"You idiot! Scram or I'll have to make you!"

"Yes, right away," she said in a rickety tone as she struggled to get up, then sped off.

Akito watched Shiyo attentively as she ran, until she turned a corner. Kureno, in his distorted robe, followed Akito to the door.

"So obedient," said Kureno behind Akito.

Akito turned her head to him with a slight tetchy look on her face.

"What was that?"

"Shiyo, I mean. She is like your utensil."

Akito turned to him completely.

"Since when," Akito began, "have you been so concerned about her? She means nothing to you."

"Perhaps," continued Kureno, "what does she mean to you but?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you must at least regard her in some way."

"Regard?"

"Concern maybe."

Akito steadily walked back inside and took a seat. Kureno remained fixed to the ground, only moving to face her.

"Shiyo has…" Kureno spoke, causing Akito to look at him expectantly. "She has abilities."

"I know she has abilities. I'm not that shallow."

"Not what I'm trying to say. I think…I think she would do well outside."

There was a slight pause. Akito remained in her state.

Kureno stuttered slightly. "What I mean is…that she should be allowed to at least observe the life outside this house."

"What!" Akito exclaimed, "Shiyo is mine. Only mine! No-one else can have her. I won't allow it!"

"But dear, do you not think that suffocating her forever will leave her empty?" Kureno persuaded.  
"Is it fair?"

"If you think it's so suffocating then why are you still here!"

Akito was up with frustration. "Why!"

"Because…I love you," Kureno proclaimed, making Akito weaken. "Am I not enough for you? Is that it? I love you dearly…dearly over everything. I just think…"

Akito was stunned by his motivating speech. She walked past him with haste.

"You think of a lot of things, Kureno."

She paused at the door.

"I love you too. And Shiyo…well…never mind her."

Akito slammed the door shut behind her as she walked back to her quarters, leaving the unfinished Kureno to tend to his own opinions.

* * *

Shiyo sat patiently on the veranda. The clouds had been altering yet again in the night sky, covering the stars. 

'_I wonder how long Akito will take tonight.'_

Shiyo blinked and reminded herself about her little sleeping act.

'_I really do need to catch up on sleep. But I have to wait for Akito.'_

The door inside slid open and closed.

"Shiyo," Akito summoned, "inside. Undress me, I need a re-bounding."

Shiyo paced back inside and slid out one of the drawers, delicately obtaining a long piece of white fabric. She stretched out one part of the material, then tried to rip it twice to confirm if it was still valuable. Then, she took out a large shallow bowl and added a bottled mixture to it. Akito was now standing beside a window, watching the clouds churn, as Shiyo began unravelling Akito's upper textiles. They were both gravely quite.

Once Shiyo had finished undoing Akito's upper garments, she loosened the main chemise. It revealed tightly wrapped cloth, like bandages, around her chest to her belly. Shiyo gently began to loosen the unfastened end of the material with her fingers.

"They're hurting worse than usual," Akito reported, "I want you to check them."

Once the fabric was loose enough, Shiyo pulled all of it to her, as Akito sighed with contentment.

"I will check them now," said Shiyo as Akito faced her body to her.

Akito, ever since she was born, was taught to grow up like a man by her mother Ren. Ren thought that a boy should be the 'God of Juunishi', and that a girl would bring disorder upon the Souma family. Therefore Ren brought Akito up as a male.Although this seemed quite easy to conceal from most of the family, Akito began puberty and her breasts started developing. Ren then had the inconvenience bound tightly to hide it. From then on, the re-doing of the 'bounding' was a frequent affair.

Shiyo lifted Akito's right breast, and examined it. She did the same to the left, but nothing. Shiyo pinched one side of the breast, making Akito yelp.

"That hurts!" Akito exclaimed.

"But does it hurt more than usual?" Shiyo asked.

"It hurts all over!"

"Perhaps I shouldn't tie them as tight tonight. No-one should notice."

Shiyo dabbed her hand into a soft liquid inside the bowl she prepared, and began kneading with it underneath Akito's cleavage, to ease the pain.

"What should I prepare for you tomorrow morning?" Shiyo asked.

Akito looked back out the window.

"Something other than Miso soup," said Akito. "Something really different. We had this discussion before."

"But I don't know what I should make."

"Anything but Miso soup."

After Shiyo bounded Akito's breasts, Akito snugged up into her futon and dozed off. Shiyo emptied the bowl over the veranda.

'_That's right. She told me to 'use my imagination'…Imagination…' _

* * *

The next morning, Shiyo awoke at four hearing the sound of heavily showering rain against the roof. Akito was still deep in her slumber, so Shiyo quietly sauntered to the kitchens. 

'_Wonder what I should make. I have to check and see what we have first.' _

"Shiyo Souma," someone spoke, "I haven't seen that girl about in months."

Shiyo stopped at a corner, dazed.

'_Who on Earth would talk about me? It's not like I'm of need to them.'_

"Indeed," said another, "there's word going around about what we should do with her. Someone's coming…"

Shiyo shook her head and kept walking.

'_Eavesdropping is a misdeed. I will not do that again.'_

_

* * *

_

* * *

Well, that's chapter 2 finished. Next week I have to go back to school so this story might be delayed. But it really depends on how often I write, so I should be able to get chapters 3 and 4 maybe. 

Thanx for taking time reading this far! I really appreciate it!


	3. Checkup

* * *

**"Ai Shi Teru "**

Well, after several difficulties, I've finally completed the thried chapter. I have to start school in a few days so I'm not sure that I'll be able to finish chapter 4 or 5 in a while.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R & R!

**Disclaimer: **Again, I do not own FruBa...Me? Creating Fruits Basket? It just wouldn't work!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

A week past steadily, like everything hadn't changed, except for the scenery outside. It had been raining for the past few days, and no-one was allowed to walk outside since the water had reached higher than usual.

In the kitchens, like every morning, Shiyo was thinking of what breakfast she should cook for Akito.  
'_Today, I'll give Akito…hmmm…'_  
Shiyo tied on her apron.  
'_I'll give her…meat potato Karokke with Gomaae this morning.' _

* * *

Upstairs, Akito surveyed the rain from the window. 

"Outside," Akito said to herself, "full of brainless irrelevant morons."

There was a knock at the door.

"Finally, I was thinking why you were taking so long."

Akito turned around.

"Come in silly."

"It's your doctor here," a man claimed in a familiar tone, from behind the door.

Akito, already annoyed with confusion, stomped to the door and threw it open. Instead of setting eyes on Shiyo with her usual load of breakfast, Hatori stood in front of her.

"Oh, it's you Hatori. I'm expecting someone," said Akito, rolling her eyes in impatience.

"I am here for your check-up, and hers."

Without hesitating, Akito let Hatori in and closed the door behind her.

"She's busy. I don't think you'll be able to attend her."

Hatori set up his apparatus across the square table at the centre of the room.

"Is that so," said Hatori, "if she's busy than I'll have to wait."

He took out a daunting sharp needle. "Or I'll have to find her myself if she takes too long."

Akito narrowed her eyes.  
"Don't talk to me in that tone," Akito ordered suspiciously, "and what is the purpose of that!"

She was now pointing at the needle he had taken out.

"Well, I will be taking a sample of your blood," informed Hatori.

There was a slight silence.

"Well not today."

"You're not going to put that thing anywhere near me!" Akito exclaimed.

Hatori instructed Akito to sit down, as he prepared his stethoscope. Hatori listened to Akito's heartbeat, telling her to breathe in and out every few seconds.

It was Hatori's duty to reserve his medical practices exclusively for the Souma's, especially Akito, whose condition was dangerous and unpredictable. Because of this, he was always concerned whether Shiyo was a victim of Akito's uncertainty, and had to make time to specifically inspect her body for any sign of impairment. Although Shiyo's health didn't have many difficulties, Hatori still had to constantly check her as a doctor's responsibility. Akito had been much calmer than usual, and Hatori thought it was to do with Shiyo's influence.  
But there was another reason Hatori chose to visit Akito that morning rather than a usual check-up.

"I'm not just here for the usual inspection," Hatori told while inserting the stethoscope back in his case.

Akito looked at him expectantly.

"I must talk to you about her."

Akito's expression changed to sour.

"What is it about Shiyo," Akito mused, "that everyone seems to talk about? She's not anyone's responsibility. She isn't anyone's to have!"

"I understand your management of her," said Hatori, "yet she has worthwhile qualities."

Hatori's speech reminded Akito of what Kureno tried to discuss with her a week before.

"Of course I know. I know that she has these 'qualities'. What does everyone want?"

"What I'm trying to say is that Shiyo should experience and have an understanding of the world beyond the walls of this house, in order to release her true potential, and to perhaps help you."

"Help me?" Akito was confused. "How can she help me by leaving me?"

"I'm not saying that she'll leave you," Hatori reassured, "and perhaps she can assist you. She'll be able to help you more efficiently if she knows what happens around us. I assure you. It will indeed help her as well."

Akito unexpectedly stood up, staring at Hatori with an unpredictable look on her face.

"I…know…" Akito mumbled, though Hatori understood.

She walked over to the window, watching the rain for another time.

"Yes, I've seen her sometimes," Akito began, "reading intently and practicing her instruments, and her self defence. It's as if she was born to be busy, born to consistently serve. I do understand what you are proposing."

Hatori blinked with surprise.

"But whenever I look at her, I feel this strong sense of envy and longing that I can not understand. Perhaps it is the determination I yearn for, and maybe because she is like an inspiration, the way she works so hard yet willingly. I never accepted the fact that she was worth a lot more than I'd expect, but now I seem to think twice on the subject, but still I can't…"

Hatori glanced at his watch. "What is you verdict?" He asked.

Akito looked back at him, slowly opening her mouth to say something.

"If this is to progress," said Akito calmly, "than there are set conditions I need to enforce."

Akito looked back out the window.

"Shiyo is to always live with me, and report to me before anyone else. No-one is to know of her true identity, which includes her name, age and her curse. She is not to have a relationship of any kind with anyone, unless I approve of it. And finally, she must always attend to me everyday. Understand?"

"I understand, but…" confirmed Hatori until he was interrupted by the noise of the door slide open.

Shiyo stood at the door, holding a tray supporting steaming plates, a side bowl and other cutlery, giving off the distinctive scent of Karokke and Gomaae.

"Am I intruding?" Shiyo asked.

"No," Hatori answered, "in fact you're just on time for your check-up."

Shiyo gently placed the heavy tray of breakfast beside Akito then kneeled in front of Hatori as he got out his stethoscope out again.

While Shiyo sat their, she followed the instructions Hatori gave to her. Shiyo couldn't help notice Akito at the back of her eye.

'_Akito is ever so quite.' _

Akito always used to take no interest observing Shiyo's inspections.

"Now," said Hatori, "are there any disturbances you have anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine," she replied, as she replaced some clothing upon her body.

Hatori packed up then stood up.

"I am finished with you two today. Take care."

Hatori left, pondering over what he had told Akito.

Akito began eating away her breakfast. Shiyo sat watching, listening to the soothing sound of rain decrease with strength upon the roof. It took only seven minutes for Akito to finish.

"Shiyo, go downstairs and do something," Akito instructed.

"Pardon?" was Shiyo's reply.

Akito gulped down all of the water, then pushed the tray to Shiyo's direction.

"I said, take this downstairs and don't come back until I send for you."

Shiyo did what she was told.

* * *

That hour, Shiyo sat reading literature outside the kitchens. Most of the people living at the Souma house were in another part of the complex, either exchanging gossip, enjoying themselves, or looking after the household. 

'_I guess I'll have more time reading and practising. Today's already been quite awkward.' _

She flipped over a page.

'_Maybe I'll work more on my body today, if Akito doesn't send for me until noon.'_

Shiyo practised memorising the last few pages she read for the rest of the morning. Shiyo was concerned about Akito. She usually didn't let her leave before noon.

After eating her meal for the day, she began practising her Biwa skills.

The rain had certainly pacified since the day before. The water had decreased in levels, and people were beginning to stroll outside again. But it wouldn't be long until the rain strengthened again, since the rainy season often brought many unexpected weather changes.

It was already two in the afternoon.

"_What is Akito up to? She should be with Kureno by now."_

Shiyo finished a melody and was about to return her Biwa back into its coffer, until she noticed a figure standing at the entrance.

"Please, don't stop playing," the man beseeched.

To Shiyo's disbelief, it was indeed a familiar, soft voice.

'_Kureno?'_

"It's been such a long time since we've exchanged a single glance. You've grown so."

Shiyo was so much in a state of shock that she dropped her instrument. She quickly kneeled down to reclaim it.

"Oh," said Kureno as he moved across the room, "is it broken? Please, let me help you."

Shiyo was penalizing herself mentally as Kureno's hands brushed against hers. Shiyo was amazed to see that Kureno had picked her instrument up instead of her.

"Here you are. I hope it isn't wrecked," Kureno hoped, with a beaming smile.

Shiyo sat there looking at him for a moment.

'_Amazing. How long has it been exactly? He doesn't look much the same, nor does he sound it. But shouldn't he be with Akito at this time of day?'_

She then realised her current situation and took back her Biwa, observing it.

"No, it isn't wrecked at all."

"That's good. I was wishing that you'd play it again. You're very good at it."

Shiyo looked back at him. She really wasn't experienced at talking to an individual other than Akito. She didn't know what to make with his words.

Shiyo began another melody. Before she knew it, Kureno was sitting closely next to her, the closest someone had ever been for all she knew. He just sat there watching her concentrate and listening at the same time.

**-Flashback-**

_Shiyo sat in a corner, tuning her Biwa. The teenage Kureno entered the room, with a joyous grin. _

'_Shiyo? Do you mind if I listen to you playing? You must be superb!"_

_Shiyo blinked, as Kureno sat down next to her. She finished tuning and began playing. Kureno just sat their, watching without a word, to the curiosity of Shiyo. _

_The first part of the song was going well, until she hesitated on one of the strings and hit another by mistake. _

'_Sorry,' said Shiyo, 'I'll re-do that part.'_

_Kureno smiled. 'Its fine, Shiyo. It's natural to do something wrong, so you don't need to apologise, okay?' _

**-End of** **Flashback-**

Shiyo blinked.

'_It's a lot like when I first came here. He's not even talking, just listening. I wonder if he acts like this around other people.'_

Shiyo made up for a minor error.

'_Akito may want me any minute now and I need to do other things. But it would be impolite to stop. What should I do?'_

"Miss Shiyo?" A woman was at the door.

Shiyo stopped playing. "Yes? Does Akito send for me?"

"Yes, right away."

She sighed with relief. Returning her instrument back in it's case, Kureno stood up.

"It was nice to see you again. Maybe we'll bump into one another soon. I look forward to it. Enjoy your day."

And with that he was gone. Shiyo was transfixed in her position.

'_He what?' _

"Miss?"

Shiyo's thought was interrupted. She had totally forgotten about the woman standing there. Shiyo packed up the rest of her things, and made her way back to Akito's rooms with haste, thinking of what had just occurred.

'_I refuse to distract myself. Right now, Akito wants me with her.' _

Shiyo paced faster until she reached Akito's door.

* * *

Well, thanx again for reading! Hope you liked it. If you have a complaint please review and I'll be sure I won't be so ignorant next time. Oh, and for those who read up to this chapter, I want your opinions of what you want to happen at the end, because I want to know how you'd react to the actual ending.  
Thanx again for reading! 


End file.
